


Justice Twins Fist Bump

by chargetransfer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, John Reese & Joss Carter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss Carter and John Reese, the Justice Twins.</p>
<p>I don’t get a romantic vibe from these two, but I do have much love for Joss and much love for John.  Photoshop CC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Twins Fist Bump

Originally posted to tumblr [here](http://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/138900138333/justice-twins-fist-bump-joss-carter-and-john).


End file.
